miriadicfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic Elements
The four Classic Elements are (in order of density) are Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. These Elements are found within the Miriadic Elemental System, representing metaphysical concepts, and things that exist within the domain and control of the Element of Spirit. That these Elements correspond to the four known states of Matter is no accident, of course. Consider that all Elements and things are first and foremost comprised of Spirit. The Classical Elements represent through correspondence, the most common parts of the human psyche, or the parts of the soul which we can recognize. As all things are simply energy, the different Elements do not represent anything other than different states of vibration of the primal element, Spirit. Fire The element of Fire is the dynamic element, energetic, consuming, moving on. It represents the flame of the Will within the psyche of a person. It is through Will that things are accomplished, and through the Element of Fire we connect to the "fire within" (Pyramid) and are ourselves energized with the energy of Spirit. In Nature, the Element is resonant with the vibrational level of matter known as plasma. Air The Element of Air is also very dynamic, but less energized than Fire. It is correlated to the Mind, a whirlwind of thought and contemplation, within the psyche. While the element of Fire is dynamic, raw, and untamed, the element of Mind is somewhat tamed and contemplative, as the lower in matter you go, the more resistant to that pure energy of Spirit that you get. Spirit at this level of vibration is that of creativity, wisdom, and intelligence. It is using the dynamic energy of Will in a more creative and useful way. In Nature, the Element is resonant with the state of matter known as gas. Water The Element of Water is less dynamic than Air, but less static than Earth. It is correlated to the Heart, which is the seat of emotions, within the psyche. You still have the fluidity of consciousness that you find within the Will and the Mind within the heart, but there is a certain "heaviness" to the emotional state. Some would want to place the emotional body further back than the Mind, thinking that it is "deeper", but it is actually closer to the Body-state of the psyche. The reasoning for this is that it forms our soul's attachment to the World, and that it also forms a kind of "moral" or "judgemental" barrier between the mind and the body, saying in some degree, "Is what I am doing right?". The element of Water is one that best flows with Love, which is an essential thing that bonds and glues things together. Without that force, nothing would "stick" to matter, so to speak. Also, we can also see the psychosomatic damage that emotional stress has directly on the body, as the two are interrelated. So, the emotional body, or the Heart is between the Mind and the Body. In Nature, the Element is resonant with the state of matter known as liquid. (It is also interesting to note that only two periodic elements out of the 100 or so actually exist in the standard state as liquids, mercury and bromine.) Earth The Element of Earth is considered to be the most solid of the four Classic Elements. It is correlated to the physical Body, which is the vehicle or vessel which contains the Spirit. We find that the body is actually very interesting and wonderful and dynamic. In truth, the actual human body contains a various number of different Elements, so it is a microcosm or hologram of the whole Classical Elements. It contains the energy of plasma in the usage of energy to create movement, it uses and contains air in the oxygen we breathe, it contains mostly liquid in the forms of various biochemicals and also a large percentage of actual water, and solids in the form of food and the minerals and carbon which comprise out various cells. In this way there is a microcosm of the entire system of flow from a higher state of energy to a lower state of energy through the whole human Body. We are connected to the Body as a soul through the transmission of our soul-wavelength, so to speak, to the resonant antenna called DNA. In Nature, the Element of Earth is resonant with the state of matter known as Solid. Fifth Element, Spirit Though technically not an "Element", Spirit is one of the Elements because it is the "thing" that all the other elements are primarily made up of. Though, classically, Spirit was seen as an independent Element. Other Some other systems, like the Chinese Elements found in the I Ching and other places, place other elements in their systems, like Metal or Wood. However, these Elements correspond to some of the other elements in the MES. Trivia External Links Category:Stubs Category:Elements Category:Alchemy